Harry Potter and the Muggle Medicine Man
by SesJay
Summary: Harry Potter's son goes missing and ends up under House's care.
1. Godrics Hollow: Where's James

Godrics Hollow - Where's James?

"I can't find James," Ginny said to Harry looking concerned. Harry was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by pieces of parchment. He was engrossed in what he was doing and seemed startled by Ginny entering the room.

"He must be here somewhere," Harry said standing up and pulling his wand from his jacket pocket.

"Accio James," he said, grinning at Ginny knowing that spell wouldn't work. Ginny didn't smile. Her red hair had been pulled up into a tight bun at the back of her head and it made Harry think of his transfiguration teacher from school.

"It's not funny, I've looked every where," Ginny scowled at her husband. His only reaction was to take his glasses off and clean them on his hoody. Mr Weasley and some of the older generation didn't get the whole Muggle clothes thing and preferred the old fashioned clocks and gowns. Harry liked that stuff too but it was for best only and he liked the idea of mingling with the Muggles. He saw how upset Ginny was and decided it was best to help even though he was sure the child wouldn't be far away.

"Jimmy!" he shouted as he stepped into the garden. There was movement coming from one of the big bushes in the corner of the garden. Ginny spotted it too and ran towards it, then stopped, realising it was nothing but a fat gnarly old gnome. She would have to have words with Harry about getting them removed from the garden.

"Homenum Revelio" Ginny chanted lifting her wand into the air. Harry watched as nothing happened. He ran out into the street and looked up and down the road.

"James!" Harry shouted again and ran to the bottom of the road stopping to peer into each of the gardens in turn.

Ginny had joined him again. This time she had their baby daughter in her arms and their other son, Albus, was dragging his heels behind her.

"I've called Hermione, she's on her way." She said her eyes darting up and down the road.

"How long since you last saw him?" Harry asked walking down a little dirt track that led to the nearest playground, hoping his eldest son had just decided to go for a walk.

"30 min?" Ginny said. She was looking scared now. Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him." He said

"But Harry, you saw him yesterday, he was trying to disaparate"

"I know he's clever", Harry said as they reached a deserted play ground. "but he's not that clever" although deep down Harry did wonder sometimes, he had caught James with a wand in his hand on several occasions and they had had to repair all the windows just a few months ago when James had got angry and couldn't control his magic.

"Have you found him yet?" a voice said from behind them. They turned to find Hermione pushing a double pushchair towards them.

"Let me take the children," she said waving her wand and creating two extra seats in the buggy and strapping the children into it.

"I'll get the word out; that's he's gone walk about" she said, as she manoeuvred the 4 seat pushchair back down the road. It seemed to shrink to fit the path.

"Lets go find him" Harry said giving Ginny a quick peck on the lips before running off towards the village pond.


	2. PPTH: New Case

PPT Hospital – New Case

-----------------------------------

"We have a new case" House said to his team who were sat drinking coffee in their conference room.

"5 year boy" he said "brought into the hospital, alone. Has a serious injury to his right arm, looks like someone sliced a bit off him" House was writing "blood loss" on the board as he spoke.

Cameron and Foreman looked at each other; this didn't seem like a very interesting case and wondered what house was going to say that would make it worth their while in listening. There had to be something.

"The kid thinks he is a wizard" House said writing the word "Delusional" on the board. Chase laughed out loud.

"He's 5; kids of his age go round thinking they are Spiderman" Chase said.

House scoffed "I agree, but this kid has an extremely brilliant imagination if that is all it is, he's talked about his Dad saving the world from the dark lord and about turning teacups into frog spawn, and has some quite realistic sounding incantations." Chase didn't seem convinced.

"He's also got what he called "Jelly legs", he can't keep his legs still" House looked at them.

"Like a myoclonic seizure?" Foreman ventured.

"Kind of, but it's not like any seizure I've ever seen" House said hooking his cane over the top of the white board and hobbling towards the sink and coffee maker.

Cameron had picked up the file on the boy, "We have no history on him?" she looked shocked.

"He wandered in alone, no ones seems to have missed him yet." House said. Cameron looked aghast. "He's been here 4 hours, how can someone not miss a 5 year old after four hours!"

"Not all Mommies and Daddies are as interested in their kids as your mommy and daddy were." House mocked. "Look at foreman, he's from the hood, he learnt to fend for himself by the age of 4." Foreman sighed and shook his head.

"Forman I want you to be in charge of trying to find the kids parents. Chase, Cameron; see if can get some bloods out of him. You'll be good at that. Try and find out what's causing the seizures"


	3. Godrics Hollow: Strange Magic

Godrics Hollow: Strange Magic

--

Hermione was sat on the floor of the living room surrounded by hovering creatures. None of the creatures were very big only 10 or so centimetres each. There was a dragon, a hippogriff, a spider and a few others. Sat beside her were the children she had bought back from the park; Albus and her own children Hugo, and Rose. She would say a name of the creature and the children had to try and catch the correct creature. Ron always laughed at her for playing educational games with their children but they seemed to enjoy playing it as much as the nonsense games.

Ginny and Harry came bursting into the room their wands poised ready for action.

"No luck?" Hermione asked standing up. Ginny shook her head.

"I've informed the ministry," Hermione said, as a tiny owl flew in to the room. It landed at her feet. She reached down and took the letter from its beak and watched as it disappeared back up the chimney. She looked at the other two and then down at the letter as she opened it. Taking out the piece of parchment she began to read.

"It's from Dad; he says that all manner of odd things are being reported. Under age magic is at an all time high; children are doing things that are way beyond their means. There's been a report of an 8 year old producing a patronus without a wand!"

As she was speaking a larger owl flew in and headed for Harry. In the owls claws was a large package. It flapped in front of Harry as he held out his hands and the owl dropped the package into his hand.

"They are issuing us with a under age magic detector." She said, as Harry unwrapped the brown parcel.

"I guess that is what this is?" he said holding up a round glass orb that had a map of the world embossed over it.

"It's tuned into James so if he does anything we will see and it and where he is," She said folding the parchment and putting it carefully into her pocket.

"I hope someone gets him good and angry then!" said Harry.


	4. PPTH: The Cure

PPTH - The Cure

PPTH - The Cure

House followed Chase and Cameron into the child's room. The two younger doctors just stood and stared at the kids legs. It was like he was dancing really fast but he apparently had no control over it.

"Hello James," House said pulling up a stool and sitting beside the boy.

"These two are Doctor Chase and Doctor Cameron, they are going to put a needle in your arm and take some blood so we can find out what is wrong with your legs."

The little boy sighed. "It's a Jelly Legs jinx," he said, "there's a spell to stop it. I haven't got a wand else I would try and stop it myself. Mummy could do it whilst catching snitches." The boy had a strong English accent, and it made him sound ten times cuter than he looked. He looked at House expecting him to understand what he had said.

"Where is your Mom?" Chase asked.

"At home, silly" James said. He was eyeing Houses cane which was hooked on the side of the bed. He picked it up, pointed at his legs and shouted in a serious voice, "Fin..eto in…bed…e…menta." Chase chuckled.

"Did I get it wrong? " James asked, looking at Chase.

"It's just words; words won't fix what is happening to you," Chase replied almost gruffly. House looked at Cameron and raised his eyebrows.

The little boy looked angrily at Chase and took a big breath, he was about to start yelling when Cameron stepped forward and put her hand on his arm.

"I hate all this "Doctor" stuff. My name's Alison, do you know your address?" She said smiling gently. House was always intrigued at how little kids were distracted so easily.

"I'm not allowed to tell where I live cos we'll get people coming round just to see my Dad. He's Harry Potter, you know."

Cameron sat down on the edge of the boys' bed; the movement of his legs was making it bounce slightly. "I won't tell a soul, where you live. Promise." She leaned forward more so the boy could whisper it in her ear. House was watching Cameron intently. Chase just looked a bit bored, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Would you make an unbreakable vow?" James said staring at her.

"Sure," she replied looking up at House and their eyes meeting.

"I wish I wasn't an underage wizard. Then I could make the vow with you," House raised his eyes. This kid has an amazing imagination.

"I live in Godrics Hollow." James said. Cameron motioned for him to go on.

"You must know Godrics Hollow?" he asked, sitting up. "It's where Voldemort, started the first wizarding war"

Chase laughed again. The boy glared. "None of you believe me!" Chase turned his back to the boy and started preparing a syringe filled with sedative.

"We do," said Cameron "All we want to do is take some blood and run some tests."

James looked horrified. "Get away from me! " He had spotted Chase with the needle and glaring at him shouted "Stay away!" The boy was now turning bright red and looked like he was about to attack anyone who came near him.

Cameron went to put her hand on his shoulder and the moment she touched him a bolt of electricity shoot up her arm. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed falling backwards. Her head hit the hard floor with a sickening crack.

"Whoops," said James looking down at the unmoving Cameron. Chase and House both ran to help her but before they got to her, there was a series of pops and cracks and two people appeared in the room as if by magic.

Chase just stood their staring at one of the strangers; a man with black messy hair and glasses. He pulled out a stick, pointed it at the little boys' legs and said "Finito impedimenta" James' legs stopped moving and he stood up on the bed.

House was kneeling beside Cameron, who was breathing heavily. His concentration moved to the boy, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. The second stranger was a woman, House knowing he shouldn't looked her up and down; she was very pretty about the same age as Cameron.

"Mummy!" the little boy called out as the woman embraced the little boy tightly.

"You scared us so much," she said and House could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Did you apperate here?" the man asked James. James looked solemn as if were about to get a telling off and nodded his head. The man grinned and looked at what was presumably his wife who was trying to hide her grin. House couldn't quite grasped what was going on and kept looking from the strangers to Chase then back to Cameron.

The boy held out his arm to show the bandage. "They stitched me up!" he smiled. "Can I keep them in and show them to Granddad?"

"Sure, Poppet" the woman said picking James up in her arms. "I'll take him home, are you okay cleaning up here?" She asked the other man.

House was shocked at the way they were reacting to the situation, they had completely ignored the doctors and the fact that their son had nearly killed Cameron. House felt round Cameron's head, as he heard the man say, "Get Hermione to come will you, looks like I'll need some help."

He heard another pop but was too preoccupied with the stickiness he could feel at the back of Cameron's head. House stood up, looking angry, about to yell at the kid, but the boy and the mother had gone.


	5. Godrics Hollow: Venus and Gallifrey

Godrics Hollow : Venus and Gallifrey in Retrograde

Godrics Hollow : Venus and Gallifrey in Retrograde

With a pop Ginny and James appeared back in the house at Godrics Hollow. Ginny put James down, and bent down in front of him. He could tell his Mum was very angry. He had been on the receiving end of her anger before and knew it was best not to upset her.

"Do you know how scared and worried we have been?" she shouted at the little boy who just looked down at his trainers. "Do you even care that we need to keep our people secret from the Muggles? Do you understand what those doctors would have done to you if they had found out you were a wizard?" He had thought it had actually been a big adventure, but he was starting to realise he had been a bit stupid.

"I didn't think my magic would work." James replied quietly. "I was just pretending, the TV was on and I was thinking about the hospital was that was on the screen and then I was standing out side it." He said his eyes filling with tears. "Albus did a jelly legs jinx at me as I turned on the spot."

Ginny put her arms around the little boy and pulled him into a gently hug as James started crying. As she was about to say it was ok, Hermione burst into the room. She had a tiny book no bigger than a postcard in her hand.

"It's happened before." Hermione said. Ginny looked up at her still holding onto James who was now sobbing quietly. "The children doing advanced magic, the ministry should have been aware of this; they should have warned the parents; it's not exactly rocket science." Ginny grinned at her friend. Even after twenty years in the wizarding world Hermione still resorted to the sayings of her muggle childhood.

"What isn't "Rocket Science"?" Ginny said not really understanding the phrase.

"Venus is in retrograde with Gallifrey. It only happens once every 621 years and when it does the magic in underage wizards is affected. A bit like the effect a full moon has on a werewolf. They could have immunised the children prevented all this weirdness! Ernest Impellier invented a vaccine years ago. I need to get in touch with the head healer at St Mungo's." Hermione was no longer speaking to Ginny she was just thinking out loud. "It's too late for this event, it only lasts for 12 hours but who knows what damage has been done. We need to get a committee together…."

"Mione?" Ginny ventured.

"Huh," Hermione replied distracted. "James caused a bit of a mess at the hospital."

James let out a tiny "Sorry"

Ginny smiled at him "It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

"I take it Harry needs the help of a healer?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and before anything more could be said Hermione had turned on her heels and disappeared.


	6. PPTH: Don't Tell a Soul

PPTH: Don't Tell a Soul

PPTH: Don't Tell a Soul.

"I'm so sorry," the man said turning to House. Chase was standing staring at a space by the bed where James and his Mother had been. He looked extremely confused his mouth moving as if his brain was trying to say something but couldn't quite manage it.

"I'm Harry," the man said, "thank you for taking care of my son. Is she ok?" he said moving towards Cameron who was now sitting up and gingerly touching the back of her head.

There was another crack and a bushy haired woman stepped into the room. "Oh Harry," the woman smiled, taking the scene around her.

She knelt beside Cameron and looked at the head wound. Then she took out a stick from her waist band.

"What are you doing?" House said moving towards the woman, his cane ready to smack her round the ear if she made a false move.

"We're wizards," Harry said matter-of-factly, as if it were perfectly normal. "This is my friend Hermione; she's what we call a healer, her magic works better than your medicine."

Hermione flicked her wand 3 times and then pulled a tiny bottle out of her pocket. Chase had seen enough and was now laying on the bed his hands over his eyes.

House was sure these people were nutters, and thought about pressing the button to call for help but instead he was intrigued. James' legs had stopped moving, they had appeared from nowhere, and they all had what could be classed as wands.

"What is it?" He asked moving towards Hermione and looking at the bottle. She turned and smiled at him. He was clever she could tell.

"It's nothing toxic, just essence of murtlap." She uncorked the bottle and poured four drops onto the cut on the back of Cameron's head. It smoked and then House stared at it in disbelieve as he watched the wound heal before his eyes.

"We need to get Ginny and James back here, so we can make up a story and wipes these Muggles' memories." Hermione said re-corking the bottle and putting it in her pocket, before waving her wand elaborately. House wondered if something should have happened but nothing did and no one seemed bothered by that fact.

House sat beside Cameron and shone a pen light in her eyes, he kept looking for the cut but it had gone completely.

"Hey," House said turning to Hermione. "Can you fix my leg?"

"Hermione looked between him and Harry; "Sorry" she said "we're not allowed." Yet another pop and James and his mother had appeared again.

"Ummm." Hermione said thinking aloud. "Let's make these doctors think they've cured him and we can thank them and leave after we've modified their memories"

House was helping Cameron to her feet but she seemed fine. "I'll take the one with the cane," Harry said taking control. "Ginny take the woman and Hermione take him" he said smiling and nodding at Chase who was still hiding his face and pretending none of this was happening.

"Now James," Ginny said crouching down so that their eyes met. "You know what we've been telling you about; pretending to be a Muggle sometimes?" The boy nodded, he looked like he was about to burst into tears and House wondered if he had the magical equivalent of a clip round the ear from his Mother during the time they were outside the room.

"Well I need you to do it for me now, ok?" James nodded again. Ginny stood up, and took out her wand. The three wizards stood in a line each one aiming the wand at one of the doctors.

"Obliviate!" the three shouted in unison.

House opened the door to the pretty looking Mom of the boy they had just cured. The kid grinned up at him. "Thank you Dr. House" he said in his cute English accent. House leant against the door frame as Cameron and Chase filed out behind the family. He felt a bit odd.

"My head is pounding" Cameron said to Chase as the pair turned down the next corridor.

House watched the strange group leaving, the little boy and his Mom and Dad and the bushy haired woman. The bushy haired woman turned and smiled at him. House couldn't remember speaking to her but knew she was clever. She stopped, muttered something to her companions, and started walking to towards House. She took from her pocket a little bottle and a piece of paper and on reaching House held it out to him. He looked at her questioningly and took the gift. She smiled again and hurried back to her friends. As they turned the corner and were out of sight House opened out the piece of paper, on it in tidy handwriting were the words.

_This bottle contains 3 doses of murtlap essence, two drops each time will be enough. It won't cure your leg, but it will soothe the pain for a while, use it carefully and never tell a soul. _

_Hermione Weasley_


End file.
